Romano's Recovery
by shortieslovechina
Summary: How will Romano cope when the two people he loves the most turn against him?What is the BTT hiding?Will Matthew be able to help him through it?


Romano sat up as he held his head, he groaned the pain of memories set in. He remembered what happened earlier and sighed. He walked into the kitchen contemplating last night.

_"Ve~ He swears so much luddy! It's crazy! He's also so rude and destructive!"A high pitched voice cried_

_"You really shouldn't say those things when he's in the other room" a stern voice scolded _

_"Oh come on! That brat, won't hear us!" A voice called out_

_"He's so stubborn, he won't hear Ve~ he just tunes everything out ...Or he just plain ignores you hehe~" The voice answered "In fact I only think he likes one person... you know what I heard? He and __**Antonio**__... and they..." He whispered to the group_

_"Hmm... really? Kesesese, Well you wouldn't tell a lie would you __**Feliciano**__? A rough voice said rather loudly._

"_Well.. he and __**Romano**__ are brothers so it must be true..."_

_Just outside the door Romano sat holding Feliciano's favorite drink a combination of cinnamon,honey, and milk. He stood there for a second and then opened the door and walked in. He placed the cup in Feliciano's hands and walked by the astonished group. He then slowly closed the door shut. He listened in to hear the room uproar._

"_Do you think he heard?..._

"_I hope he didn't hear what I said".._

_."Oh darn it! He's totally going to tell his grandfather!" _

_He slowly walked to his room and close the door shut. He slowly lowered himself to his pillow and tried to think that the stern voice was Feliciano trying to save his brother.. his fratello from the gossip. He knew it wasn't and that made him think over who said what when his door opened up for him to see his brother standing at his doorway with his usually smiling face._

"_Feli-" He started to talk but he was interrupted _

"_Fratello please don't tell anyone of what was said to anyone." He said with a fake smile "got it?"_

_He gulped and nodded and as he did Feliciano said "Good I don't want them to be in trouble" He laughed at the thought of Feliciano thinking only of his friends getting in trouble._

"_Feliciano you're very sweet" He said despite everything he loved how sweet his brother was to everyone, despite his well beings, his surroundings, or the consequences. Though the consequences didn't lie on Feliciano's shoulders they lied on Lovino's this time. _

As Lovino packed his backpack, and now he had to face the punishment head on as he headed out the door down the route toward the school. He kept walking and as he got closer to the school he was faced with more students around him. He kept hearing whispers about him and tried to block it out. But they kept coming back until he clearly heard a voice.

"Wow you look sour as ever" A voice called he groaned as he turned to face the most "awesome" kid in school.

"Honhonhon I think I see something different in those eyes today~" A certain french accent came from the certain frenchie's mouth

"what could it be kesese?" The albino thought aloud

"Displeasure? Indifference? Or..." The frenchie man stopped speaking holding in his breath

""Did you just see the Bad Touch Trio?!" A spanish accent called. His heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and he turned to see Antonio standing...really close,like hugging close,like kissing close. He flushed as he saw how close they were and think good,warm, fuzzy thoughts... Until he was grabbed by the wrists and pulled into an alley way. He knew this alley, this alley was known as "Hell avenue" for the reason that people went there to beat people to a pulp... Oh No.. Please no... he shuddered as they stepped closer. He pressed against the wall that was covered in wet moisture,... BLOOD?! He was scared and he looked up to see Antonio's face right above his, his gorgeous face didn't seem as appealing anymore. He turned to see his brother look at him. He automatically thought he was saved but instead his brother laughed and pointed at him to his friends, and then he was engulfed with fear,false hope, and pain. He saw the sharp enjoyment of anger release in the sharp red eyes, the cold act of revenge in the empty blue eyes and in the forest green eyes were nowhere near glimmering gems anymore. They were blades made out of jade that cut into his mind and embedded the memory. He thought back to happier times to avoid the pain as he blacked out.

"_Stupid"_

"_Weak!"_

"_Second-rate"_

_A girl with boyish haircut and a frying pan and a boy with glasses called out as they hurt the older italian twin._

"_Hey Elizabeta!Roderich! Get the hell away from him!" A smaller Gilbert called out_

"_Do spare that beauty alone~" A petite Francis called as he came over._

"_Please?" A miniature Antonio smiles falters as he says "or elses"_

_The two bullies pull away and run over to the playground._

"_Are you okay?" The mini Antonio asks as he helps him up. Lovino nodded weakly. _

"_Good" Antonio replies "If that happens again just tell me okay?, Boss will take care of you!" His beautiful eyes and warm smile reassure him as he passes out from exhaustion._

And they did. For all of elementary they protected Lovino,Ludwig,and Matthew from bullies

But here we are at Gakuen High School with the Bad Touch Trio making Lovino spew blood

Lovino looked up at Antonio's eyes one last time and murmured softly "I'm sorry" He closed his tired eyes and went numb to the pain as everything disappeared. He sat there for some time he knew that the three of them were still there waiting for him to wake woke up and felt a kick to the back. When he was out of breath and was caught off guard with a punch to the jaw. He went still as they played hacky sack with his lifeless body. Then he blacked out and woke to be beaten up again. He was like this for a couple of hours until they left for home. He sat there until a about 30 minutes after they left and tried to move. He moved but his body ached out of grief and out of beatings. But his body mended their handy work but heart was wounded and infected with no cure. He finally gave up and let the blood flow out of him but he didn't shed a tear for having no tears to shed. He heard a scream and shouting but they were muffled. He saw his friend Matthew and knowing that he was saved. He didn't know if he was relieved or dissatisfied knowing his life was saved and not cut short. He didn't even know what love or hate was anymore. Antonio...Feliciano, the two he cared for the most. Both had robbed him of knowing what love and trust really were. He grimaced as he fell unconscious as he was carried away in petit hands. He woke up to feel a ice pack on his head and a major headache. He groaned when suddenly he felt two shaking arms wrap around him.

"L-Lovi! I-I W-waS J-jUst Walking HOme and! And! T-There you were covered in BLOOD! God Lovi!" He really was hysterical, he was a wreck he could see dark rings around his friends watering eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was a mess and he looked famished.

He tried to find his voice, "M-mattie I-I'm fine really" his voice was soft and hard to hear but being the invisible Canadian he had great hearing with his inaudible voice. He finally calmed down after much comforting he finally got his friend to answer.

"Well y-you were past out from all the b-blood" he had to stop to control himself, "o-oh LOVI! It was terrible! I saw the Bad Touch Trio walk away when I found you! did they do this to you? Lovi please tell me!" He was so frightened he was desperate for answers. He needed to know who did this. He could tell. Luckily he had drank some water after calming Mattie down.

"W-well what happened was..." As he finished he looked over at Matthew's face to see him first look in horror and disbelief then turn into anger and *gulp* **Pure Canadian Rage**. His aura got r-really dark and scary.

"**why those asses I'll use my hockey stick so hard up their asses they won't be able to reproduce."**He muttered quietly

"Mattie! It's okay! I mean I know the bastards probably have a lame ass excuse" I look away with the faint warmth in my cheeks. "We should let the bastard beg for their lives first right?" I muttered. I saw him look at me in surprise and smile and... laugh at me?!

"Oi! Quit laughing at me bastard!" I shouted at him. I pouted as he continued to laugh at me.

When he finally stopped he looked at me and said "you know what? No matter what others do, No matter what others say. You are the kindest person I know" He hugged me and got... sentimental.

"Gosh bastard I already ruined one shirt you gonna ruin the other?" I said with as much humor and comfort I could fit in the sentence.

He laughed at me and and looked at me , "Yeah I am! Oh by the way they did a number on you..*mutter*" I get scared so I stop him.

"S-so what's the damage toll" I ask to snap him out of it.

"Oh well you got a hit to the back, that's bruised, your arm was stomped on, it's twisted,and your wrist is broken" He said sadly he took a breath and continued, "Your ankle is twisted too and they broke all of your fingers on your broken arm." He sniffled and finally cried into my chest. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't help you! hic-hic" All I could do is calm him before he wiped all of tears away. "I-I'm sorry I'm breaking down while you're in such a state i wish I could help you more" He could only whisper. I looked down on my friend as he hugged my waist and I couldn't do anything to help. I sighed "It's my fault, it's my fault that you are crying, it's my fault they beat me up, it's my fault they gossip about me." He said. Matthew sat straight up and looked at him straight in his eyes and said, " Don't EVER say those things EVER again" He said cold as ice and then his eyes melted into caring eyes as he said, " You didn't have to be beat up,you didn't make me cry, and gossip was Feliciano's choice." He said. I felt myself fill with warmth instead of emptiness, I felt warmer, I felt warm tears stream down my face. "You're really the sweetest person Matthew" he said through his tears he mustered a small sweet smile. Matthew smiled at his friends show of emotion he finally relaxed. Finally his friends had let his walls called "Big Brother" fall down. He let himself cry,hug, and just be selfishness kick in. Romano fell into the arms that were still there for him and would allow him to be a selfish kid again. He cried softly and finally fell asleep feeling only kindness.

Matthew P.V

He finally fell asleep i'm glad, then he wouldn't have to see this. I stood up and walked over to my room and brought out my 'beat up' hockey stick and put on my hockey gear. I called france first and got my game face on.

"Bonjour?"

"Hic-hic Bonur? Hehe I just wanted to tell you I wove u and wou're sexiest bods~"

"I'll be right over"

"Bye~"

That was easy, one down two to go.

"Guten Tag"

"H-hey gil"

"BIRDIE wazzup?~"

"U-um it's an important can you come over?"

"Sure mind telling me what's up~?"

" um i'd like to tell you in person"

"ooh~.. see you there leibe~"

That was fun now Gilbert gonna get his heart broken and France is going without sex tonight, or EVER AGAIN. Now the tricky part.

"Hola~"

"Hey could you help me with my tomato plants?"

"you grow tomatoes?"

"Um-er â€¦." "amigo?"

"O.k so i'll tell you ok? It's about Feli-"

"I'll be right there"

BEEP

Well that was unexpected I thought. I heard the doorbell ring and I know that they're all here.

"Birdie?"

"Mattie~"

"Who?"

O.k all them are here now I can act.

"O-over here~" I called.

"Ohonhonhon~" I heard only france heard? Damn i'll deal with them later. As he appeared around the corner I slammed his head into the wall and gagged him. He resisted but I knocked him out with a swift kick to the balls. Ok so now I have him dealt with I can blast face the others.

"Birdie?" Speak of the devil.

"O-over here" I spoke a little louder as I shoved france in a closet.

"Hey whats up?" He called as he walked over here. BANG!

"Well I wanted to play ball" I said as I kicked him to the ground and kicked him in the vital regions but he wasn't down for the count yet so I slammed my hockey stick to his gut and finally he passed out. I sighed I one to go and I better hurry before -

"L-Lovi?"

Shit. I hurried into the room my eyes turned to glass as I stared at his outstretched hand.

"Don't touch he's not your 'lovi~" anymore you bitch" I sneered. He turned around to look at me with frightened eyes. Good I said with an ice cold breathe, "You can't expect him to just forget? wow you're slow" I walked closer.

"I'm sure he would forgive me!" He said putting on a strong front. I sneered how stupid.

"Really look how many wounds he has he told me how much it hurt mentally alone he was already scarred you bitch, and he thought you would "protect him like boss said~" You hypocrite! You asshole!, he's as delicate as anyone else! Forgive my ass! He forgave everything you and you're dipshit friend and feliciano did! He blames himself! You stupid fuck up!" I raised my fist to his face but I looked to see Francis and Gilbert pointing to Romano who was waking up. I pushed them into the closet and locked it.

"Hmm~ Morning Mattie!" I turned around to see a smiling romano as he came up to me and hugged me around my waist.

"Morning Roma~ " I reply just as cheerful. But then he doesn't let go. "Hey roma what's wrong?"

"U-Um I might need crutches or a wheelchair." he comments as he holds on to me for dear life.

"Aw poor roma come on hop on my back and we'll get you changed and ready so we can leave."

He gave one last look at the closet before closing the door and leaving.


End file.
